Define You
by diceandpokerchips
Summary: Written for the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Rated M for language. Kirk/Spock.
1. Holding Hands

**Written for the 30 Day OTP Challenge**

**Day One: Holding Hands**

* * *

"You saved my life."

Bones pursed up his lips, tearing his eyes away from the screen. "Uhura and I had something to do with it too, you know." He looked away, shaking his head.

Spock stood stiffly at his friend's side. "You saved my life, Captain, and the lives of…"

"Spock, just …" Jim sighed, closing his eyes briefly in resignation, before meeting the gaze of his First Officer. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Jim." Spock told him, simply. More words would have been illogical. He knew that he had expressed everything he needed to in that simple sentence.

Kirk looked up at him, his eyes portraying what words could not, or at least, not while Bones was in the room. If he said anything else, his CMO would never let him hear the end of it.

Bones looked up from his PADD to see why they'd suddenly gone silent, and saw the wordless exchange between Spock and Jim. He rolled his eyes, realising he would have to temporarily postpone his medical examination.

"You have five minutes, and not a second more, damnit." He snapped, but the affection in his voice was evident. "You were _dead_, Jim, and I'll be damned if I let you waltz out of here with the hobgoblin before I'm fully satisfied that you're the picture of health."

He turned to Spock. "Now, I'm going for a cup of the sludge they call coffee, and I'll be back in five minutes. I expect you to be out of here by then, got it?"

"Duly noted, Doctor McCoy." Spock replied, dryly, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Jim. Bones rolled his eyes again and stomped out of the room.

"Do you two always need to insult each other?" Kirk asked Spock, shifting slightly in an attempt to sit up.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, Captain."

Jim sank back into the pillow, giving up. "Sure you don't. And I see we're back to Captain again. Is it so hard to call me Jim, Spock?"

"The fact that I called you Jim merely moments before Doctor McCoy left suggests that I do not find it difficult at all, Captain, but as you are my superior and indeed the Captain of the Enterprise, it seems fitting to refer to you using your rank."

Jim screwed up his face in frustration, feeling a headache coming on. "Yes, but considering that I'm currently relieved of duty until I'm recovered, and the Enterprise is almost destroyed, I'm neither at the minute. And unless you're visiting me for professional reasons, then you're here as my friend, Spock, in which case you're my equal." He reasoned. "And I don't care if you call me Jim when we're on the Enterprise, either."

Spock looked scandalised at the prospect, but followed Kirk's logic. "Your reasoning is not without merit." He conceded. "For the duration of your recovery I shall endeavour to use your given name, but on board the Enterprise I must insist on some level of professionalism and…"

"I get it, Spock. Your brain would implode before you were anything other than professional. And it's a figure of speech." He added, seeing his First Officer open his mouth. "God, you're giving me a headache."

Spock looked affronted. "Then I shall take my leave, and inform Doctor McCoy that you are feeling unwell."

Jim's eyes widened in fear. Bones would hypo him for certain. "No! No, it's fine Spock. Stay a little longer. Bones will be back soon anyway." He glanced around the room. "I'd offer you a chair, but we seem to be a little lacking in furniture."

"Standing is perfectly adequate, Cap… Jim." Spock corrected.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. You don't visit people in hospital much, do you Spock? Your bedside manner is atrocious."

"My … bedside manner?" Spock repeated blankly. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Jim. If you would clarify?"

Jim grinned up at him. "You know, you're supposed to bring grapes and hold my hand, things like that."

He glanced past Spock, spotting Bones heading back towards them. He tensed, but relaxed as the Doctor was intercepted by a nurse. Distracted by his relief, he jumped when Spock carefully took his hand. His head snapped around to stare at the Vulcan, in shock.

"I fail to see the logic behind such a gesture." Spock frowned at their entwined hands, but his entire body was tense. "Simple contact brings no medical relief, nor does it have any visible advantages."

He attempted to pull away, but Jim gripped his hand, refusing to let go. "It's not for medical relief, Spock. It's for emotional support, for comfort."

His explanation seemed to do the trick as Spock stopped trying to pull away, and instead relaxed his grip, allowing Jim to hold his hand, although his posture was still stiff, and there was a slight green pallor to his cheeks. Jim noticed this instantly and his mouth fell open in disbelief. Was Spock _blushing_?

"Are you going to tell me what happened then?" Jim asked, breaking the silence that had fallen. "How did you catch Khan?" He sat up instantly, ignoring the ache in his muscles and the fact that the movement had taken almost all of his strength. "Is everyone okay? Uhura? Scotty? Chekov? Sulu?"

Spock used his free hand to push Jim back down, ensuring he was lying comfortably. "All unharmed, Jim. There were casualties and there will be procedures to follow, but such formalities must wait until you are fully recovered." He paused. "I'm afraid there is not much to tell. When the torpedos detonated, Khan sought revenge by crashing the USS Vengeance into Starfleet Headquarters. I beamed down in an attempt to reprehend him, with the help of Lieutenant Uhura."

Something in Spock's expression told Jim there was more to it than that. "Uh-huh. And your attempt to 'reprehend' him, was that dead or alive?"

"Captain, if you are asking if I was emotionally compromised by your death, I can assure you that I acted with the utmost logic and that my duty was to the safety of Starfleet and the crew of the Enterprise." The Commander responded stiffly, withdrawing his hand from Jim's.

Jim couldn't help but noticed the return of 'Captain'. "Spock, I wasn't suggesting that you in any way neglected your duty and being emotionally compromised is _not_ always a weakness. I broke the Prime Directive when I thought you were going to die, and nothing bad came of it in the end."

Spock relaxed, fractionally. "I intended to kill him." He admitted softly. "Lieutenant Uhura was forced to beam down when I would not respond to any communication attempts. She informed me that Khan was our only hope to save your life, so I rendered him unconscious and brought him back to the ship, where Doctor McCoy was able to use his blood to regenerate your cells." He paused for a moment, moving to place his hand on top of Jim's. "You are my friend, Jim, and I apologise for not recognising that sooner."

Before Jim could reply, Bones swept back into the room, his tricorder raised in a threatening gesture. Jim winced and could've sworn even Spock looked sympathetic to his suffering.

"Out." He ordered, pointedly as he swept towards the screens, scrutinising Jim's vitals. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Jim and Spock's entwined hands and he turned away, ensuring his gape was invisible to their both. What the hell? He began prepping a hypospray, frowning.

Kirk shot a fearful look at Spock, who merely smiled, inclining his head at Doctor McCoy.

"Very well, Doctor McCoy. Jim, if it acceptable to you I will visit again tomorrow."

Jim smiled. "I'd like that, Spock." He squeezed his hand, affectionately, before releasing it.

Spock stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise and shock, and he hurried out a quick goodbye before almost fleeing the room in a remarkably dignified manner. Jim grinned, but his grin was short-lived as Bones stabbed the hypo into his neck.

"Get some sleep. That damned hobgoblin has tired you out more than I'd hoped. If he does it again, I'll ban him from visiting, Jim, you hear?"

The hypospray kicking in, Jim was unable to respond, only managing a slight smile as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at Kirk/Spock, so I've got no idea if the characters are right, so any feedback would be appreciated. This fic won't actually be updated every day, as I'm currently writing for three other pairings too, but I'll update as regularly as I can. Please review!**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere**

* * *

"It's like Delta Vega all over again." Jim muttered, sullenly, wrapping his coat around him in a futile attempt to preserve body heat.

"Aye, tha' it is, Cap'n." Scotty replied with a chuckle, as he wandered past. "We'd better hope there's no' a Hengrauggi waitin' tae kill yeh out there this time."

"Or a Drakoulias." Jim conceded, with a grin.

Bones, overhearing the conversation, shot a nasty look at Spock, no doubt thinking something unpleasant about the Vulcan. Kirk caught his eye and shook his head slightly as a warning. Spock was his friend, and even though Bones liked Spock, there was always an undertone of resentment aimed at his decision to maroon Jim on Delta Vega.

Jim glanced around the surface of Rura Penthe, covered in a thick layer of snow. It was below freezing, and he was beginning to severely regret his insistence on joining the landing part. Spock, of course, had objected, citing it was illogical for both the Captain and the First Officer to beam down. When Kirk had suggested that Spock remain behind, the Vulcan had pointed out that he was the Science Officer and beaming down without him would be even more illogical.

"Captain, I calculate that your body temperature will continue to drop at a rate of two degrees per minute. Perhaps you should return to the Enterprise." Spock appeared at the Captain's side just as Jim shivered.

He grinned up at his First Officer. "You know, Spock, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that sounded like concern."

Bones snorted and Spock looked affronted. "I see no reason to insult me, Captain. It is merely logical that you return to the ship, as remaining in such undesirable temperatures can only result in the decline in your health and subsequently affect your ability to command the Enterprise."

"And I've already told you, Spock, I wouldn't ask my crew to do anything that I wouldn't do myself. I'm not beaming up until the landing party is ready to do so."

Before Spock could say anything else, Scotty called his attention, urgently. "Cap'n, yeh might want tae have a wee look at this. Quickly, sir."

Kirk, momentarily forgetting the less than favourable weather conditions, sprinted through the snow towards his Chief Engineer, Spock and Bones right behind him. "What is it, Scotty?"

"Message from the ship, sir." He handed over his PADD. "Klingon warships just inside our sensors. We need to get back on board the ship. Once we're there, we'll be cloaked. If they scan the planet, they'll find our heat sensors."

Jim reacted instantly, reaching for his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise, beam us up now!"

"Locking on now, Keptin." Chekov replied, obediently. Dutifully, Bones and Scotty disappeared, along with the other members of the landing party, leaving Spock and himself behind. Jim frowned, uncertain of what had happened. Spock, similarly, raised his eyebrow.

"Kirk to Enterprise, what happened?" Jim demanded. "Chekov, did you break my transporters?"

"Negatiwe, Keptin. The transporters seem to be working perfectly. I don't know what happened, sir. The rest of the crew beamed up with no issues."

"And yet Spock and I are still here, Mr Chekov, with a Klingon ship approaching. I suggest you enlist the help of Mr Scott and attempt to beam us up before we run out of time. Kirk out."

Jim shivered and he wrapped the coat around himself firmly, glancing over at Spock with a glare in an attempt to dissuade him from the impending "I told you so", but the Vulcan wasn't looking at him, his posture stiff and tense. To anyone who didn't know Spock well, he would have just appeared to be a particularly emotionless Vulcan, but to Jim, he could instantly tell what was wrong.

"You're cold." He stated, surprised.

Spock looked like he was going to argue, but closed his mouth, inclining his head. "Vulcans are used to a much higher temperature. As a result, the cold affects us more adversely than it does humans."

"Well, hopefully we won't be down here long enough to be affected." Kirk tried to reassure him. He flipped open the communicator. "Scotty, report."

"Ah cannae see anythin' wrong with her, Cap'n." The reply was instantaneous. "Ah've checked through all the basic controls, an' the transporters should be working fine, but we cannae lock on to yer signal, or Mr Spock's. Yer stuck there until we can figure out what the problem is, sir."

It was highly inconvenient, but there didn't seem to be any other option. Jim exchanged a look with Spock, whose discomfort seemed to be growing by the second. His jaw was clenched, giving away exactly how much the cold was affecting him.

"Okay, Spock and I'll take cover somewhere out of range of the Klingon sensors. We'll check in every thirty minutes. Scotty, can you beam a coat or something down? Kirk out."

Spock blinked. "Captain, I assure you that while I appreciate the gesture, such an act will only waste time that could be spent finding the transporter issue."

Kirk resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Spock, if we don't get a coat down here, you won't last until Scotty can beam us up." He picked up the coat that materialised next to him, and handed it to the shivering Vulcan.

"Thank you, Captain." Spock spoke quietly as he adorned the thick garment. Jim, who had been expecting an argument, was thrown for a moment, but recovered quickly. He grinned at his First Officer, and gestured for them to start walking. They needed to move quickly, the Klingon ships would be nearing the planet in minutes.

They walked in silence, heading in no particular direction. It was freezing and Jim was tired and hungry, but he kept walking without complaint. His eyes, usually fixed on the horizon for somewhere sheltered, kept flickering to his First Officer, to ensure Spock was coping. The minutes passed uneventfully, but eventually luck was on their side.

"There's a cave over there, I think." Jim pointed, sheltering his eyes from the wind. Spock nodded, without speaking, and Jim was immediately concerned. "Spock, how're you holding up?"

"I have been better." Spock replied, quietly, his voice faint. "It is fortunate that we found a cave, Captain. I must confess I do not think I could carry on for much longer."

Jim remained silent, not knowing what to say, but his chest clenched with dread and fear. He hadn't known Vulcans were so adversely affected by the cold, and felt awful. He'd been remiss in his duties as a Captain and his duties as a friend. On top of that, he was angry. Spock had tried to insist that Jim stay behind. If he hadn't overruled the suggestion, Spock would've been stuck down on Rura Penthe alone, freezing to death.

They entered the cave, and the immediate shelter from the blizzard was a huge relief, for both of them. Jim lowered his hood, turning to Spock, who was leaning against the rocky wall, his face strained. Jim took hold of the coat, his grip helping the Vulcan to sit down.

"Do you trust me, Spock?" He asked, urgently.

Spock didn't hesitate. "Yes, Captain." His tone was questioning, but his words were sincere.

Jim gingerly took Spock's hands in his own. One thing he did know was that Vulcan's hands were very sensitive, but he needed to help get the circulation going. Spock stiffened, but didn't pull away, clearly recognising the logic behind Jim's actions. It was unnerving, as a touch telepath, he could glean some snippets of Jim's thoughts, all seemingly revolved around ensuring Spock was okay.

Jim slowly rubbed Spock's hands and wrists, until the Vulcan pulled away, flexing his fingers. "Thank you, Captain. I believe you have sufficiently aided the circulation of blood in my hands." His voice was feeble, and Jim wasn't fooled.

"Spock, how much is the cold affecting you? Don't lie to me, that's an order."

Spock sighed, weakly. "Vulcans do not lie, Captain. I estimate I will fall unconscious in approximately twenty three minutes."

Jim moved quickly, dropping to the floor and crossing his legs. Without asking for permissions, he pulled Spock to him, wrapping his arms around the Vulcan's chest, in a desperate attempt to share some sort of heat. He couldn't risk anything happening to Spock, he didn't know what to do without him. He couldn't run the Enterprise without his First Officer.

Spock struggled immediately, but Jim wouldn't let go. "Captain, this is highly inappropriate and most illogical. By attempting to share your body heat with me, you run the risk of allowing yourself to contract hypothermia. You are the Captain and your own survival is far more important than mine."

Jim frowned, angrily, tightening his grip. "And why do you think that, Mr Spock? What gives my life greater value than yours?"

"Because the entire crew is dependent upon you to lead them. Without you, I estimate that the chances of the Enterprise lasting its five year mission without major loss of life as less than 14.6 per cent."

While it was a promising sign that Spock was still able to calculate exact percentages, it was still unnerving for Jim to hear him talk about his own life as if it meant nothing.

"Tell me, Spock, without you on board, what are our chances of surviving the next attack we come across? Your logic is the only thing that has saved us on more than one occasion. So tell me why it's perfectly acceptable for you to die, when the only reason the crew can depend on me at all is because of you?"

Spock considered this. "A crude, but accurate display of logic to consolidate your point, Captain." He frowned. "I believe our thirty minutes have passed, and Mr Scott will be waiting for your call."

Jim frowned at his communicator. "The cave must be blocking the signal. I'll have to risk going outside."

Spock shifted aside to allow Jim to stand, leaning against the cave wall weakly. There was no warmth in the cave, but the shelter from the blizzard had helped, as had Jim's body heat. He estimated it would now take him an hour and three minutes before the cold rendered him unconscious. Jim reappeared in a moment, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Scotty found our problem, but it's a long story, and I'm sure it can be told once you've warmed up. He can beam us up now, before the Klingons sweep this sector."

Spock gingerly got to his feet, and exited the cave, shivering with unconcealed discomfort as the icy chill hit him. Thankfully it lasted only seconds as Jim gave the order for Scotty to beam them up. The warmth of the Enterprise was scorching, burning his skin as it removed traces of the cold.

They stepped off the pad and Bones stepped forward immediately. Jim shook his head, his expression so serious that even Bones didn't have the courage to argue.

"Bones, you can check me over as soon as we've cleared the area, I don't want to risk a Klingon attack. Spock, take a hot shower and change, that's an order. Once you're done, report to sickbay and see Doctor McCoy." He paused. "Commander, I hope to see you back on the bridge as soon as you're done."

His words were casual, professional, but his gaze met Spock's, and his eyes conveyed everything that he could not say in front of his crew.

_We made it. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries and touching you. I'm glad you're okay. I don't know how I'd do this without you._

Although Spock simply inclined his head in response, Jim could see more in his face than was spoke aloud.

_Understood._

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think! XD**


	3. Gaming

**Day Three: Gaming/Watching A Movie**

* * *

"Checkmate." Jim grinned triumphantly, watching Bones' eyes narrow as he checked the board. Of course, he was right.

"Every damn time." Bones groaned. "Why do I keep subjecting myself to this?"

Jim's grin widened. "Because you love it. Another game?"

"I think I'm done humiliating myself for tonight." Bones told him dryly. Jim leaned back, disappointed. Beating Leonard at 3D chess was one of his favourite pastimes. He glanced around to see if anyone else wanted to play, but everyone seemed occupied. Scotty, Chekhov and Sulu were in the middle of a tense poker game, playing for a low amount of credits. Uhura was deep in conversation with Keenser, who was more confident in leaving Scotty's side now, at least enough to converse with Uhura in Roylan.

"If you have no objections, Captain, then I would not be opposed to a game." Spock glanced up from his book.

Jim blinked. "You know how to play?" He began restoring the pieces to their original positions, as Bones stood, offering Spock his chair, which the Vulcan accepted. Instead of leaving, like Jim expected, Bones took the chair Spock had previously occupied, ensuring he could see the board.

"Please, you think I'm going anywhere? I want to see you get your ass handed to you by the hobgoblin."

Kirk raised his eyebrow in an uncanny impression of his First Officer. "And you think Spock is going to win?"

"It is highly illogical to assume my victory without ever having seen my technique, Doctor McCoy." Spock told him, moving his first piece. Jim immediately moved his knight, following his usually unbeatable strategy.

Slowly, but surely, they gained an audience, Uhura and Keenser joining Bones to watch the tense match between Spock and Kirk. Shortly after, the others abandoned their poker game to concentrate on the chess game.

Kirk lost both rooks, followed by a bishop. Spock lost a bishop, then a knight, His nonchalance at the loss instantly made Jim sit up, scrutinising the board. His gaze snapped up to Spock and he narrowed his eyes.

"You sacrificed those on purpose." He realised. "You're trying to lull me into a false sense of security."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is entirely possible, of course. Such a strategy would only be logical."

Jim took that to mean that Spock wasn't going to admit his strategy aloud. That was fine by him; he wasn't exactly going to admit his own technique.

"I shall have you checkmated next move." Spock added, the corner of his mouth twitching. Jim's head snapped down to look at the board, desperately searching for a way out of the corner he'd backed himself into. He should've known better than to accept Spock's challenge; the Vulcan never entered into anything unless he was certain he could win. Logically, he had the advantage.

Inspiration struck. That was it! If he played a logical game of chess, Spock would be able to predict his every move. If he dropped his tactical attempts at winning, made random moves, played _illogically_, it would be a level playing field.

His plan in mind, he abandoned his usually unbeatable strategy, moving his remaining bishop instead of his knight. The slightest frown appeared on Spock's face as he glanced down at the board, and back up at Jim.

"A most illogical move." He muttered, countering the move with his rook, which Jim then proceeded to take with his queen, leaving Spock's king wide open.

"Check." He grinned, pleased at the turnaround. Spock's mouth twitched as he scrutinised the board, the only sign of the irritation he _had_ to be experiencing.

Glancing up at Bones, Jim offered him a quick wink. Leonard glared at him and got to his feet, stomping over to the replicators, presumably to get a coffee. Jim stifled a grin, knowing that Bones would come back in an even worse mood, once he'd gotten his drink. He was never happy with the apparently sludge the machine called coffee, yet day he persisted in getting another cup. Sure enough, he came stomping back over, his face dark.

Jim averted his eyes to the board in an attempt to conceal his amusement, and took his move, barely giving the position of the pieces a second glance. Spock was visibly frowning now, before he deftly moved his queen. Jim inwardly cheered, and in one swift move, took the queen and blocked Spock's king.

"Checkmate." He announced, triumphantly.

Spock inclined his head, conceding the defeat gracefully. "Congratulations, Captain. You play a fascinating game of chess. Perhaps you would be interested in a rematch tomorrow evening?"

"It would be my honour, Commander." Jim grinned, repeating the words he'd spoken the day Spock had signed on as his First Officer.

Spock, who had started moving the chess pieces back to their original position, paused, his hand hovering over the ivory. He glanced up, offering the Captain a rare, but genuine smile, before he inclined his head respectfully. As Spock turned his attention back to the board, Jim reached for Scotty's discarded pack of cards.

"Who's up for blackjack?"

* * *

**Please review :) let me know what you think!**


	4. On A Date

**Day Four: On A Date**

* * *

"Spock, are we dating?" Jim asked, tentatively, as he hovered in the doorway of Spock's quarters. So far, in four months, they'd had a few heated kisses, but nothing that suggested they were dating. Never one to shy away from his curiosities, after one of their nightly chess games, Jim had broached the subject.

"Negative, Jim." Spock replied, swiftly, his face unreadable.

Jim's face fell. He couldn't help but feel disappointed; he'd been pretty sure that this could lead somewhere, but obviously Spock didn't agree.

"Oh." He replied, softly, trying to control his expression. "Okay then. I was just wondering."

Spock shook his head, walking over to take Jim's hand. Jim looked up in confusion. "You misunderstand." Spock told him gently. "To suggest that we are dating requires that we actually go on a date, which as of this moment, we have not done. However, if you are asking to clarify our current situation, I would say we are currently in the early stages of a romantic…" He hesitated. "Liaison." He finished finally.

Jim grinned. "Liaison?" He teased.

Spock looked away. "I was hesitant to use the word 'relationship', Jim."

Jim's grin disappeared instantly. "Spock, look at me." When his First Officer did not do so, he sighed. "Do I need to make that an order?"

Spock turned reluctantly. Jim smiled at him. "Spock, how long has this been going on between us?"

"Unclear." Spock replied instantly, the logical application of calculation instantly putting him at ease. Using his mind, as opposed to his heart, was something he was more comfortable with. "Technically, I suppose it began when you awoke after your temporary death, although it is more logical to assume that our romantic endeavour started approximately four months ago, when you first kissed me during our chess game."

Jim inclined his head. "So we'll say four months. During those four months, Spock, have you ever seen me even _look_ at anyone else? And I promise you, it's not been from a lack of offers."

Spock frowned as he thought about it. "No. You have received a grand total of seventeen propositions, all of which you have rejected for one reason or another."

Jim shook his head. "One reason only, Spock. You. I'm not sure how you see things, but to me, this is a relationship."

An unusual expression crossed the Vulcan's face, before he nodded. "Yes, I consider that satisfactory."

Jim grinned and cocked his head. "Huh. So we've never been on a date. Maybe we should change that. Have you drawn up a duty roster for the upcoming shore leave?"

Blinking at the change of subject, Spock inclined his head. "Yes. I believe the crew is excited for such an event." He frowned. "I still do not comprehend the human logic of expending energy in order to rest."

Kirk shook his head, grinning. "Of course you don't. I'll have to show you at some point. Have you put yourself down for the shore leave?" When Spock replied in the negative, Jim frowned. "Can you change it? I was thinking maybe we could go on a date, and this would be the perfect opportunity."

"If you require it, Jim, I will change the roster." Spock replied.

Jim grinned. "Good. I have some planning to do, so I think I'll call it a night. See you on the bridge in ten hours, Mr Spock."

Thirty-nine hours later, they were back on Earth. Aside from a brief message to his PADD asking Spock to meet him in the transporter room once everyone else had beamed down, Spock had heard very little from the Captain. When their shift had overlapped and found them both on the bridge, Jim had been distracted, lost in thought. Spock couldn't think of a date that would require so much effort. To the best of his knowledge, the generally accepted human 'date' usually involved dinner and a holovid, neither of which would involve more planning than a simple decision. It was truly fascinating.

In the transporter room, Spock found Jim waiting for him, along with the disappointed engineer who had been unfortunate enough to be on duty. He nodded at Jim and offered the engineer a sceptical raise of his eyebrow, enough to make him scurry to his post at the controls.

"You ready?" Jim smiled.

Spock nodded once, and they took their places on the transporter pad. The engineer, Lieutenant Kyle, was ready to beam them down at the co-ordinates he'd been given at the Captain's order.

"Energise."

They were in Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, Spock noticed immediately, from an immediate sweep of his surroundings. He raised his eyebrow.

"Jim? Do we have Starfleet business to take care of first?" He asked, thoroughly perplexed.

Jim grinned and shook his head. "No, Spock. I figured that a normal date wouldn't exactly be our kind of thing, so I pulled a few strings, called in a few favours. Did you know Starfleet have been developing a new technology?"

Spock, unable to comprehend the jump between topics, nodded slowly. "Yes and no. It is not unreasonable to assume that Starfleet is constantly developing new technology, however it is also safe to assume that they are top secret projects and therefore require a higher clearance level than my own."

Kirk shook his head, smiling. Before he could reply, Scotty appeared in front of them. "Yer all set, Cap'n, Mr Spock." He nodded at each of them. "Third floor, everything's been programmed in, sir. Though it beats me how yeh knew aboot it in the firs' place."

"Excellent work, Scotty. Go and enjoy the rest of your shore leave." Jim grinned, clapping his Chief Engineer on the back and pointedly ignoring his query. Scotty nodded and left them to it.

"Jim, may I enquire as to the contents of the third floor?" Spock asked, curiously.

Jim shook his head. "You can ask, but I'm not telling. Not yet. I want you to see it first, without any prior knowledge."

They entered the lift and Jim directed it to the third floor. He tensed awkwardly as they moved up, suddenly nervous. What if this wasn't a good idea? What if Spock didn't appreciate what he'd done? The lift slowed to a halt and the doors slid open, slowly.

Jim's first impression was that of heat and blinding light. His second was that Spock had stiffened beside him, an expression on his face that Jim had never seen before. The Vulcan stepped out of the lift, and knelt down, touching the floor, marvelling at the texture of the sand. It felt completely authentic, but that simply wasn't possible. He walked forward a little, unable to tear his eyes away from his surroundings.

He turned back to Jim, who was waiting inside the lift, watching Spock. "How?" He asked, hoarsely.

"Starfleet have been working on the possibility of a holodeck. It's still in the trial stages, but it's hoped that in the future, there'll be one of these on every ship. I had to pull a lot of strings, but with the help of Scotty, Ambassador Sarek, and the older you, we were able to create a program that would let me take you to Vulcan."

Spock swallowed, trying to reign in his emotions. "How does it work?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Jim admitted. "It's a simulation, and it uses a mix of transported matter, replicated matter and tractor beams, according to Scotty. I wasn't really listening. I was just trying to make sure everything was as realistic as possible. It's an incredible piece of technology, it even simulates people."

Spock's head snapped up. "People?"

Jim nodded. "The older you was quite insistent that we include your mother." He said quietly. "Spock, if this makes you uncomfortable or if you want to leave, I won't be upset."

"I do not wish to leave." Spock told him, softly. "Jim, I do not believe I can express my gratitude enough for what you have done for me. I never dreamed I would be able to see my planet again, or my mother and you have given me the opportunity to do both."

He reached out towards Jim, two fingers extended. Jim stepped forward and copied the gesture, pressing their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. Spock sighed; feeling Jim's feelings of relief and affection flood over him, his motivations in this venture had solely been to make Spock happy.

"So this is ShiKahr, where you grew up, right?" Jim asked, curiously. "Would you show me around? Maybe we could visit your house, see your mother. I can leave you alone with her if you'd like." He added hurriedly.

Spock nodded slowly, entwining his fingers with Jim's. "Of course, _ashayam_." He told Jim, softly. "I wish for you to meet my mother, Jim. It is not necessary for you to leave us alone."

It was an interesting experience. Spock showed him everything, the ShiKahr academy, Vulcan's forge, the council of Elders, among a few. Finally, he took Jim to his home, where they encountered Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother.

"Mother." Spock's voice broke as he embraced her.

"Spock." She smiled gently. "I am so proud of you."

She took to Jim instantly, fussing over him and offering him a bottle of water and rehydration tablets to help combat the heat. Spock, overcome with the shock of seeing his planet, had neglected to remember that Jim was unused to such high temperatures, apologised profusely for his error, to Jim's unending amusement.

"It's fine, Spock, don't worry about it." Jim smiled, before taking a gulp of the water. "I expected it to be hot; it's why I'm wearing my thermal shirt under here."

All in all, it was an experience for both of them. Spock felt tears prick his eyes as Amanda kissed him goodbye and told him she loved him. Spock surprised everyone in the room by returning the sentiment, and Jim backed out of the door to give them some privacy. When Spock joined him a few minutes later, they walked in silence back the way they came. Entering the lift, Spock tore his eyes away from the holodeck and turned to Jim, who began to speak.

"I'm not sure what the sentiment is for something like this." Jim spoke, awkwardly. "Did you …?" He trailed off. How could he finish that sentence? Have fun? Enjoy himself?

Thankfully, Spock understood what he was trying to express. "It was a positive experience that I will never forget, Jim." He took Kirk's hand, in his own. "Rest assured, I believe our date was a success."

Jim grinned. "It's not over yet. Dinner and chess, Mr Spock?"

"I believe that would be satisfactory, Captain."

* * *

**I know they didn't actually have Holodecks in the mid-23rd Century, but I figured with the alternate timeline, anything is possible. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Kissing

**Day Five: Kissing**

* * *

Even with the fight raging on around them, over the sound of phasers set to kill and the cries of the injured; Jim heard a sudden intake of breath that made his blood run cold. He wheeled around, shock and desperation evident on his face as his eyes searched for the cause of the sound that had commanded his attention. A gasp should not have been so out of place when the crew of the Enterprise was mid-battle, but Jim knew instinctively that it had belonged to Spock.

He fired his phaser at a furious Klingon who charged at him, killing him even as his arms reached out for Jim's throat, but he was distracted. Spock was in danger, in pain and he needed to find him quickly. Amidst the battle it was impossible to locate one person, even one a distinctive as his First Officer. His eyes found Sulu first, who had abandoned his phaser and was clutching his fencing foil. Jim frowned at this, but understood that in battle, the weapon that felt most comfortable was the best choice.

Jim spotted Scotty next, who had somehow modified his phaser to increase its range and was taking down Klingons from the top of a pile of rocks, his aim precise. Chekov and Uhura were defending the pile of rocks, taking down anyone that approached, giving Scotty the advantage he needed. Jim was uneasy. Phaser modifications needed to be approved by Starfleet, after being countersigned by both the Captain and First Officer. Jim knew he'd signed no such thing. Up until now, he had plausible deniability; while he'd suspected Scotty had modified a lot of Enterprise equipment without the proper authorisation, if he wasn't aware of it, he couldn't be held responsible. Unfortunately, now Jim was aware of it, his hands were tied. He would need to have a word with Scotty about broken regulations. Kirk's gaze lingered on Uhura for a moment, noting the clench of her jaw and the way her eyes flickered around the on-going battle. She was looking for Spock.

And then Jim found him; green blood trickling down into his eyes, Spock was clutching as his side with one hand, using the other to fend of the attacking Klingon. Even from where he stood, Jim could see that Spock was seriously injured, his posture was rigid and his actions seemed slower than usual. Aside from that, the fact that Spock wouldn't tear his hand away from his side showed how serious the injury was.

Before he could even think about it, he was desperately fighting his way to Spock, aiming his phaser at every enemy in his path, but never once stopping. He reached the Vulcan's side and calmly shot the Klingon, before turning to Spock, whose face was paling considerably.

"Captain." Spock greeted weakly. "Thank you for your assistance." His legs wobbled dangerously as he tried to straighten up. Jim's frown deepened, worry and concern evident in his expression.

"Spock, I'm about to cross a line here, but I gotta ask you don't nerve pinch me until we're done, okay?" Jim spoke quietly.

Spock stiffened, frowning, but his trust for his Captain and friend won out. He nodded once, with was all the permission Jim needed. He reached out and grabbed Spock tightly, supporting him under the arms and slinging one of Spock's own arms around his shoulders, ensuring the Vulcan could focus on his wound and not have to worry about remaining on his feet. Spock initially tensed at the intimacy of physical contact, but he was forced to relax when stiffening caused intense agony to his wound. His fingers brushed against the Captain's bare arm and a wave of fear and concern that was not his own overwhelmed him.

Jim seemed to be unaware that Spock was sensing his emotions and reached for his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise." He snapped. "Get me Bones."

"Here, Jim."

Jim sighed with relief. "Spock's hurt. Lock onto this signal and beam him up when I give the order."

Spock turned to Jim in shock. "Captain, I must protest. I am far less injured than others that are still fighting and I may be of some use."

"You're beaming up if I have to take you up myself." Jim told him, angrily. "Bones, standby."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Even wounded, I calculate that your chances of being able to overcome me are less than 3.6 per cent, Captain."

"Then as your Captain, I am _ordering _you to beam up to the ship and receive medical help." Jim told him, pausing to fire his phaser at a Klingon who was charging at them. "Do I need to file a report for insubordination, Commander?"

He wasn't bluffing, and he needed Spock to see that. His working relationship and friendship with the Vulcan would probably suffer as a result of his actions, but first and foremost, his priority was to the safety of his crew, and Spock was part of that.

"Very well, Captain." Spock's face was emotionless, and Jim winced as he released Spock and handed over the communicator. Spock wasn't happy, that much was clear. "Spock to Enterprise. Beam me up."

Jim took a step back as Spock dematerialised in front of him, before turning back to the battle waging around him, taking stock of the situation. There were few Klingons left, most of them dead, but honour dictated they would fight until the last one fell. Jim scanned his crew. Uhura was wounded, her arm covered in blood, but nothing too serious. Sulu was still without a scratch, as was Scotty. Chekov was unconscious. Jim took a few steps towards him, his eyes widened in horror, but was blocked by a Klingon. Spotting him, the Klingon snarled and dealt a blow to Kirk's solar plexus, forcing the Captain to his knees. Winded, Jim could do little other than raise his phaser and fire, noting the Klingon's surprise as he fell.

Jim struggled to get his breath back. Unsure if his legs would support him, Kirk stayed kneeling, firing at any Klingon he could see. There were only four left now, and he quickly took down two, leaving the other two to Sulu and Scotty. His shoulders slumped with relief as the surviving members of his crew approached him. Scotty held Chekov's unconscious body in his arms, his expression solemn.

"Chekov?" Jim asked Uhura, quietly, his chest filled with dread as he struggled to his feet.

"Stunned." She replied quickly, reassuring him. "He was injured; his leg couldn't support him, and he was too much of a target from the floor. I had no choice."

Jim nodded. "You made a good call, Lieutenant." He reached for his communicator, before realising he'd given it to Spock. Uhura handed over hers without waiting to be asked.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"McCoy here."

"Beam us up, Bones.

Of the seventy crew members that had beamed down to fight the attacking Klingons, only thirty two remained uninjured. Miraculously, nobody had died. Chekov was brought around and was furious that Uhura had stunned him, but understood her reasons. After checking on everyone, Jim realised he couldn't put off facing Spock any longer and sighed.

"Computer, locate Commander Spock."

Spock, of course, had been reluctantly discharged from Sickbay on the condition that he returned to his quarters to rest. Bones had told Jim that he'd already been brought out of his healing trance, but recommended he leave Spock to sleep. Knowing it was better to attempt to reason with the Vulcan and hopefully repair their friendship before Spock had a chance to purge any and all emotions; Jim found himself ignoring Bones' recommendation and made his way to Spock's quarters. He buzzed the intercom, not actually expecting Spock to let him in. He was fully prepared to use his Captain's override when Spock opened the door.

"Come in, Captain."

Jim followed Spock into his room, awkwardly, closing the door. Spock gestured for Jim to take a seat, before settling himself down opposite, resting his hands flat on the table between them.

"Spock, I wanted to apologise." Jim was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. That hadn't been how he'd intended to begin. Spock, too, looked incredulous. "While I still maintain that you needed medical assistance, I was wrong to overrule your judgement of your own abilities. I'm aware that Vulcans are significantly stronger than humans and what would have been a severely disabling injury to one of us, may not have been to you, and for my misjudgement I'm sorry. But you've got to understand, my crew is my family, and that includes you."

Spock inclined his head. "As you say, Captain, I was perfectly capable to remaining until the end of the battle, but I feel that I too must apologise. I had no right to attempt to countermand your orders."

Jim shook his head vehemently, cutting him off. "Stop, no. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid by coming here. As my First Officer, it's your job to question my orders."

Spock held up his hand. "Allow me to finish, Captain. As I said, I had no right to attempt to countermand your orders in this particular case, as they were just and logical. I confess that, although I could have remained until the end of the battle, it would have been unwise. My injuries were great, and my desire to remain was solely borne out of concern that I would not be able to assist you if you were harmed." Spock swallowed, his cheeks flushing a pale green. "Your well-being is of the utmost importance to me, Jim."

Blinking, Kirk resisted the urge to ask Spock to repeat himself. He discreetly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Because I'm the Captain?" He asked, slowly, feeling stirrings of hope.

Spock didn't meet his eyes. "Just so, Captain."

"Spock." Jim said softly. "I'm about to cross another line. Feel free to nerve pinch me if this is in any way inappropriate."

Holding out his index and middle finger, he brushed them over Spock's own, slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the Vulcan's face for any sign of discomfort. Spock's eyes widened immediately, his lips parted in complete shock as he turned to face Jim, stiffly.

"Captain, I don't think you understand what your gesture means…" Spock told him, his voice hoarse.

Jim stilled his motions. "It's how Vulcan kiss, right?" Spock nodded. "Then clearly I do understand, Spock."

Spock opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, swallowing. Words completely evaded him. Jim resumed the kiss slowly, brushing the pads of his fingers along Spock's, up to his knuckles, before repeating the motion. Spock's eyes fluttered closed, breathing heavily. Jim stared at Spock's lips. They looked soft, kissable, but that kind of kiss was a whole other thing and Jim figured Spock was barely able to handle what they were doing now.

He was surprised when Spock stood up swiftly, moving around the table to stand in front of Jim. Jim barely had time to blink before Spock kissed him hard on the mouth. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of the Vulcan's lips beneath his own as his hand sought out Spock's, resuming the Vulcan kiss as he deepened the other.

A few moments later, Spock tore away from the kiss, panting, his eyes dark with lust. Jim understood immediately and stood, making his way to the door. He needed to leave before they got carried away, took things too fast. He glanced at the clock.

"I'll see you on the bridge in ten hours, Commander. Get some sleep. That's an order." Jim told him, fondly.

Spock nodded, starting to regain control of his emotions. Jim turned to leave, but paused in the open doorway.

"And Spock? I'm glad you're okay."

He left without another word.

* * *

**Please review, I read them all and reviews never fails to make me smile :)**


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Jim stared at Spock in downright disbelief.

"Vulcans do not 'kid', Captain." Spock told him, dryly. "You asked me what I believe to be the most logical way to proceed with the problem. I have answered you. Whether you choose to accept this course of action is entirely your prerogative, Captain."

Jim frowned, rubbing his injured leg absent-mindedly. "So you want to place yourself in the line of fire instead? And you expect me to be okay with that?"

"Captain, your own personal opinions aside, a Captain is significantly more difficult to replace than a First Officer. The crew of the Enterprise rely on your wellbeing. The fact remains that as your First Officer, I am…"

"If you say _expendable_, Commander, I'll have you thrown in the brig." Kirk snapped, effectively cutting off the Vulcan's words. "You are _not_ expendable." He relaxed fractionally. "You know I value your opinion more than anyone, Spock, but there has got to be another option."

Spock considered this briefly. "None, Captain. The Talarians have issued a direct threat against the Captain of the Enterprise unless we beam down to negotiate. As you are injured, it is only logical that I impersonate you, and that you impersonate my First Officer."

Jim sighed, rubbing at his leg. "Alright, Spock. Bones, Chekov, what do you think?"

Bones pursed his lips and folded his arms. "It's logical alright, but damnit, I don't like it. Spock's right, Jim, you're hurt. That leg won't support your weight if it escalates into a fight."

"Zis appears to be the only awailable course of action, Keptin." Chekov chewed his lip nervously. "But it is wery risky."

Jim nodded. "Okay. Scotty, standby in the transporter room to beam down Commander Spock and myself, we've just got to change first. Sulu, you have the conn. Spock, with me."

He moved to the turbolift stiffly, his recently dislocated hip stopping him from moving at his regular speed. Spock fell into step beside him, unspeaking as they headed towards their respective quarters.

"I don't like this." Jim said quietly as he keyed in his code, giving them access to his quarters. "I need you to know that this goes against everything I stand for."

Spock nodded. "Jim," he said softly. "The entire ship is aware that you would not send someone to do something you would not do yourself. Similarly, the bridge crew witnessed that this suggestion was my own, and that you raised objection to it. I do not feel you have compromised your morals."

Jim relaxed and offered Spock a small smile before handing over one of his Starfleet yellow shirts. It wouldn't fit correctly, as Spock was taller and slimmer than Jim, but it would suffice. Spock stripped off his blue science shirt and Jim had to look away. The sight of Spock in a tight-fitting black t-shirt was highly distracting.

In turn, Jim had to strip himself of his Captain's stripes, but despite his best attempts, Spock's shirt was too small for him. His only option, unless he wanted to resign himself to a lower rank, was to wear his black undershirt. He pulled the yellow shirt over his head, dropping it on his bed carelessly, before noticing Spock was staring at himself wearing a curious expression.

"Yellow not your colour, Spock?"

Spock frowned. "I have no preference for any individual colours, Captain. I was merely … noticing the scent."

Jim frowned. "Does the shirt smell? It's been laundered, I promise. I can find another shirt…"

Spock held up his hand, stopping him. "Negative, Jim. The shirt has indeed been laundered, and does not smell unpleasant in any way. On the contrary, it seems to have retained some of your natural scent."

It was impossible for Jim not to flush. "Uh, thanks Spock." He cleared his throat. "We should go, the sooner we get this over and done with, the better I'll feel."

"I estimate our chances of success at 85.36%, Captain." Spock told him, reassuringly. Strangely, this did actually make Jim feel better.

They made their way to the transporter room, where Scotty was waiting for them. After explaining their plan, Jim made his way to the pad, uneasily. He didn't like this course of action at all, although he recognised that their options were few and that this was the most likely to succeed. It worried him that if everything didn't go to plan, Spock would most likely be killed and because of his recently dislocated hip, which hadn't finished healing, Jim was in no position to fight. Nevertheless, it was too late to back out now. He nodded for Spock to give the order.

"Energise."

They materialised on the surface of Talar, and were immediately surrounded by eight hostile Talarians.

"You are the Captain of the starship?" They hissed at Kirk.

Spock spoke up. "Negative. I am Captain Spock of the USS Enterprise. This is my First Officer, Commander James T Kirk."

The title of Commander sounded foreign to Jim, who had progressed straight from cadet to Captain. His confusion threw him and he lost focus for a moment, before remembering their situation. He was surprised to see the Talarians pale and gasp as they glanced at Spock for the first time. It was clear none of them had ever seen a Vulcan before and they were visibly unsettled.

"We recognise that you are not a hostile species." One of them spoke hurriedly. "Our actions were made purely out of defence and we mean you no harm. It is obvious we made a mistake. If you would return to your ship, we will not attempt to stop you from leaving."

Spock opened his mouth to speak, but Jim nudged him, repressing a grin. "Captain, as your First Officer, I strongly recommend that in this scenario, we do exactly as suggested."

Spock closed his mouth, feeling a corner twitch in amusement. "As you say, Commander." He reached for his communicator. "Mr Scott, two to beam aboard."

"Aye, Cap'n." Scotty's amused tone. They materialised back in the transporter room, where Scotty grinned at them.

"Tha' didn't take long." Scotty commented. "We all set to leave, Cap'n?"

Kirk nodded. He leaned over. "Mr Sulu, get us out of here. I'll make my way to the bridge once I'm back in uniform. It was freezing down there. Spock's on his way up now."

Spock handed over the yellow shirt. Kirk paused for a moment before shrugging and tugging the jumper on over his head. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jim said defensively. "It was clean until you put it on, and Vulcans don't sweat."

Spock inclined his head. "As you say, Captain. Perhaps we should return to the bridge now you are suitably attired?"

Jim reached over and clapped Spock on the shoulder, grinning. "Now, now, Spock. I'm Captain again now. Don't think you can start giving me orders."

It was a mark of just how far they'd come that Spock reacted favourably to the teasing. Once, he would have stiffened and apologised. Instead, he barely smiled and raised his eyebrow as he glanced at his friend.

"I would not dare to presume such a thing, Captain."

* * *

**I've got a severe migraine but I wanted to get this out tonight, so let me know if it's really bad :( all reviews appreciated :)**


	7. Scary Movie

**Day Seven: Scary Movie**

* * *

"Thirty credits say he doesn't even flinch." Bones said, unabashedly.

Jim turned to his best friend, pretending to frown. "Oh, I don't know, Bones, it'd be a shame to take your hard earned credits."

Bones glared at him. "Please, as if you've got any qualms about taking my credits. Poker last Thursday ring a bell?" He didn't give Jim a chance to reply. "You know that the hobgoblin won't so much as _twitch_, and you're just scared to lose the money that you won last week, damnit."

"I'll take your bet, Bones." Jim said immediately, rising to the challenge. "Besides, I've got a secret weapon."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Bones asked, disbelievingly, setting down his fork. He hated replicator food. Why did he agree to this damn five-year mission?

Jim grinned. Glancing around to make sure that nobody was paying them any attention, he slid a data disk across the table. Bones picked it up, exasperatedly, and froze when he saw the title.

"Damnit." He swore, realising he might as well pay up now. Jim had a copy of Hell on Andoria II, one of the scariest holovids on this side of the galaxy. There was no way even Spock would be able to maintain a perfect poker face when watching that. Hell, Bones had watched half of it and had needed to hypo himself to sleep for a week afterwards. The holovid had been banned on more than one planet in the Federation, including Earth.

Jim, of course, had reasoned that he wasn't _on_ Earth, that he was in space and therefore wasn't subjected to any Earth laws, and Starfleet hadn't banned it from their ships. He figured that he would give it to Spock if they ever landed on Earth, because it wasn't banned on New Vulcan, so in the interest of diplomacy he wouldn't be subject to Earth laws. Besides, Ambassador Sarek would make hell for anyone that tried to have Spock up on charges for possession of contraband. Jim had ensured that he'd thought of every angle, not wanting Starfleet to have to court martial him. After saving Earth from Nero and then defeating Khan and bringing to light Admiral Marcus' plans for war, the Enterprise and her Captain were somewhat public heroes.

Jim raised his eyebrow in a perfect impression of Spock. "Want to pay up now, Bones?"

Bones scowled. "Damnit, Jim, you conned me. I'll pay up tomorrow, give me a chance to try and win something back from Chekov. Damn Russian, he's all "did you know poker was inwented in Russia", all innocent while he bluffs you into raising your bets." He mumbled, resentfully, his impression of Chekov spot on.

Jim laughed, grinning as he caught sight of Spock entering the mess hall out of the corner of his eye. He stood up, winking at Bones. "Well, I'm off to spend time with my gorgeous Vulcan boyfriend and on top of that, I get thirty credits out of the deal. I'll stop by sickbay tomorrow, so be ready to pay up."

He grabbed his tray, waving to catch Spock's attention. "Jim!" Bones called sweetly, and Jim was instantly suspicious. "You're well overdue for your Andorian shingles booster. I'll make sure to have it ready when you stop by tomorrow." He grinned.

Jim groaned, realising he wasn't going to be able to avoid the hypo. He supposed it served him right for baiting his CMO. Ditching his tray, he headed towards Spock, who was waiting patiently near the door for him.

"Hey." Jim smiled, raising his hand, two fingers extended.

"Hello Jim." Spock replied softly, brushing their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss; the only public display of affection the Vulcan was comfortable with.

"You ready for our date?" Jim asked, holding the door open for Spock as they left.

Spock thanked him with a nod of his head. "Indeed, Jim, I am … intrigued to see a holovid. Particularly one you deem to be worthy of fear. I find it difficult to comprehend this after witnessing your casual attitude to the Kobayashi Maru." Spock told him.

Jim grinned. "Still sore I beat your test?"

"No." Spock told him, curtly. "I was merely pointing out that the point of the test was to instil fear in the face of certain death. As it stands, you have faced certain death more than once, including your temporary death when repairing the warp core, and the only time you felt anything remotely resembling fear was when Admiral Marcus informed you that he intended to destroy the Enterprise and its crew. My point being, Jim, that you have faced all of this with limited fear, so this holovid must indeed be terrifying."

Jim swallowed hard, Spock's words hitting home. He reached out and entwined their hands. "It's a different kind of fear, Spock." He told him. "Being scared of things like dying, like being responsible for the crew dying… that's a lot of responsibility and a huge burden to carry. You were Captain for a while, you know what I mean. Watching a scary holovid is different. It's a good kind of fear. You'll see what I mean." He added, seeing Spock still didn't really understand.

They arrived at his quarters and Jim let them in. "Computer, lights at ten per cent." He ordered. It dimmed the lights enough that and Spock would still be able to see, but it was dark enough to preserve the right conditions for watching something scary.

"Want anything from the replicator?" Jim asked heading over to put his code in. Scotty had programmed his replicator to give him new types of food, like popcorn.

Spock frowned as he settled on Jim's bed. "No thank you, Jim. Didn't you just eat in the mess hall? I was led to believe humans cannot eat so much in such a short time without … consequences." His eyes drifted down Jim's torso.

Jim stared at him, aghast. "Did …did you just call me _fat_?" He gaped.

"Negative, Jim. I merely pointed out that excessive eating could lead to such consequences." Spock told him.

"I don't do this every day." Jim said sullenly, grabbing his popcorn and setting it down a few feet away from Spock, clearly upset. "Popcorn is a human tradition with holovids. I haven't done this since we left earth."

Spock frowned; his eyebrows coming together in a gesture that made him look severe to anyone that didn't know him. "I have offended you." He realised, aloud. "I assure you, this was not my intention. Your … happiness is important to me, Jim."

Jim grinned. "It's okay. I'll forgive you if you have some popcorn."

Spock looked appalled. "For what reason? There is absolutely no nutritional value in this particular substance."

"Spock, you don't eat it for nutrition. You eat it because it tastes good." To prove a point, Jim popped a piece into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before grinning. When Spock looked unconvinced, Jim rolled his eyes, and turned on the holovid. He moved back next to the Vulcan, but kept a reasonable distance between them. Spock was a touch telepath, and Jim was probably going to be scared witless at the holovid. Projecting his fears onto the Vulcan was probably not the best course of action.

They started the movie, and Spock raised an eyebrow when he realised what it was, knowing it was banned. To Jim's surprise, he chose not to comment on the fact that they were watching an illegal holovid and instead took one of the popcorn kernels, hesitantly popping it into his mouth. Jim watched out of the corner of his eye and Spock's expression changed to one of surprise as he stared suspiciously at the bowl, no doubt wondering how something so delicious could be so low in nutrients. Jim bit back a smile, concentrating on the screen.

The holovid was every bit as scary as its reputation implied, if not more so. Jim almost hovered out of his seat on more than one occasion, his hands biting into the blankets, his knuckles whitening, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, except to send occasional disbelieving glances towards Spock, who was watching the movie looking as stoic as ever. His expression didn't change once, nor did he look away from the screen.

Jim got more frustrated and terrified as the film went on, unable to believe that Spock was unmoved by what had to be the most horrifying holovid he'd ever seen. He was sure Bones was going to have to sedate him before he got some sleep.

When the credits rolled, Jim relaxed. "Computer, lights at seventy per cent." He turned on Spock. "How could you just sit there? Weren't you scared? You didn't jump once!"

Without waiting for a reply, Jim stomped into the bathroom, calling back to Spock that he was going to brush his teeth. He reached for his toothbrush, glancing in the mirror to see Spock behind him. He frowned.

"I said I was going to brush my teeth. Didn't you hear me?"

Spock looked uncomfortable. "My hearing is perfectly functional, Jim. I merely … thought to accompany you."

"O…kay." Jim smiled and turned back to brushing his teeth when a thought struck him. "Spock, are you _scared_?"

Spock flushed instantly. "I … do not wish to answer that question, Jim. May I sleep here tonight?"

A bang on the wall next door made them both jump in shock, clutching at each other in surprise. When his pulse slowed again, Jim chuckled. "I think it'd be best for both of us if you did." He admitted. "Jesus, that was terrifying."

"Quite so." Spock conceded quietly. "I am grateful for your consideration in not touching me, _ashayam_, I am not sure I could have handled both of our emotions."

Jim inclined his head. "You're welcome."

Another bang on the wall forced a gasp out of Jim's throat and Spock's eyes widened in terror. He swallowed and looked at Jim helplessly.

"Maybe we should go and see Bones about something to help us sleep." Jim suggested, weakly.

"Indeed, I consider that idea to be most suitable." Spock agreed hurriedly. "Lead the way, Jim."

They didn't quite sprint towards sickbay, but it was a near thing.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! All reviews appreciated, lovely readers. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! x**


	8. Shopping

**Day Eight: Shopping**

* * *

"Screens up, Captain." Sulu called, focusing on manoeuvring his way through the asteroid belt. "We won't be able to hold it long; we've already burned out three chambers from the Klingon attack."

"Acknowledge, Mr Sulu. Scotty, report?" Jim sighed.

Scotty's tone was brisk, betraying exactly how much trouble they were in. "It's no' good news, Cap'n, if we cannae get out of this asteroid belt, we'll drop out of warp before we can reach Rigel XII. We've only got one dilithium chamber functioning an' it's no' enough tae keep the whole ship running."

Jim frowned. "And there's nothing else you can do?"

Scotty frowned. "I'm already restricting power to non-essential parts of the ship, Cap'n, there's no' much else I can do, not without more dilithium crystals."

"Alright, Scotty. Kirk out." He turned back to the helm. "Mr Chekov, how long until we arrive at Rigel XII?"

"If we can maintain Warp Factor Four, zen we will arriwe at Rigel XII in ten meenutes, Keptin, but if our remaining dilithium chamber burns out we will be relying on battery power only, which means it will take approximately two hours, sir." Chekov calculated quickly.

Jim swore. "Mr Sulu, do whatever you can to get us out of that asteroid belt. Mr Spock, get ready to beam down to Rigel XII with me." He nodded at his First Officer.

"Captain, if you insist I will accompany you, but I believe your venture will be more successful if I remain on board the Enterprise." Spock approached the Captain's chair smoothly. "Ben Childress is notoriously difficult to deal with, and he will not consent to trade with a Vulcan. He is well known for his intolerance of my species."

Jim frowned, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me? He hates Vulcans? Why?"

"I cannot hazard a guess, Captain, but he refuses to trade with any parties containing a Vulcan. More than once, Starfleet has had to send out a rescue party for ships stranded here before Childress refuses to trade." Spock informed him, calmly. "It would be ill-advised for me to accompany you on the negotiations. Might I suggest you take Doctor McCoy? The Doctor seems to share Childress' dislike of my species; I imagine they would get on well."

Jim stared at Spock in sheer disbelief. "Lieutenant Uhura, you have the conn. Mr Spock, with me."

Obediently, Spock followed him to the turbolift. Jim led them to sickbay, and towards Doctor McCoy's office, his body posture radiating disapproval.

"Damnit Jim, what have you done to yourself now?" Bones sighed, glancing back at his PADD.

"Nothing, Bones." Jim's tone was upset, something Bones registered immediately. "Mr Spock, explain to Bones the current problem, and tell Doctor McCoy exactly what you just told me."

Spock inclined his head. "Yes, Captain." He turned to Doctor McCoy. "As you are no doubt aware, the Enterprise has taken considerable damage to our dilithium chambers which were damaged in the Klingon attack. These chambers control the warp core. Our nearest possible source of dilithium is on Rigel XII, where we are headed now. The Captain suggested I accompany him on the landing party, but I felt it inappropriate, as the head of the mining corporation, Ben Childless, has an intense dislike of Vulcans. Instead, I suggested the Captain take you, Doctor, as your mutual dislike of my species may lend itself well to establishing friendship with Childless."

Bones, who had been following the conversation with some confusion, closed his mouth with a snap. "You gotta be kidding me?" He turned to Jim, who was eyeing them both, obviously unimpressed. "Is he serious?"

"Vulcans are always serious, Doctor, although I must confess some confusion to your disbelief." Spock spoke hesitantly, as if he were unsure of the issue.

Bones shook his head, exasperatedly. "Spock, I don't have anything against Vulcans, or any other species for that matter."

Spock considered that for a moment. "I see. Then your dislike of me is personal?"

"Damnit, Spock!" McCoy snapped, before sighing. "Listen, I don't dislike you, or your species. Do you understand?"

"I do not, Doctor. On more than one occasion you have made reference to my green blood, and referred to me as a hobgoblin. Where in these actions was I meant to infer that you have no dislike of me?"

Bones was flustered now, seemingly at a loss. Jim, realising that Bones genuinely didn't have a grievance with Spock, and Spock actually didn't understand.

"Spock, that's just his way of teasing." Jim explained gently. "Bones calls me an idiot all the time, and a dumb farm boy. Trust me, he likes you. I think name-calling is the only way he knows how to show affection." He winked at Bones.

"Alright, get out of my sickbay." Bones said firmly, ushering them towards the door. "I'll meet you in the transporter room when we get to Rigel whatever."

Spock and Jim left willing, and Spock seemed bewildered still by the fact that Bones actually liked him. Glad that he'd helped clear up the misunderstanding between his two friends, Jim could only hope his luck would hold out until they reached the mining planet. Luckily, it did. Sulu dropped them out of warp and they were able to orbit the planet while Uhura established communication with Ben Childress.

Spock accompanied Jim and Bones to the transporter room, as the majority of engineering was focusing on maintaining the orbit with one rapidly decreasing dilithium chamber.

"Energise."

Jim materialised on the surface of Rigel XII, Bones alongside him. The wind was horrendous, but they were able to catch a glimpse of a shadow signalling them from the entrance to a cave. They made their way to what appeared to be Ben Childress' home.

"I'm Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy." He introduced them. "Our ship is in dire need of dilithium crystals, enough to restore four chambers. I'm authorised to pay you a reasonable price."

Childress glared at him and Jim knew instantly that he was going to refuse the trade. He was confused; he'd given Childress no reason to dislike them, but the glare levelled at him expressed a significant level of distaste.

"Enterprise? Your first officer's that Vulcan half-breed. I don't know if you've heard, but I don't trade with Vulcan scum." He spat at Kirk's feet.

Jim felt himself fill with rage and struggled to keep it under control. This miner was willing to let his ship be destroyed, his crew die simply because he was xenophobic? Spock was a good person, and Vulcans themselves wished harm on no-one. His grudge was unwarranted and spiteful and it made Jim's blood boil. He felt Bones place his hand on his shoulder in warning, and reached for his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Jim snapped.

"Spock here. From your tone, Captain, shall I infer that Childress has refused to trade with you?" Spock's tone was mild, and Childress' face warped into a sneer, one that Jim didn't miss.

"Affirmative, Commander. How long can we hold our current orbit?"

"Our last dilithium chamber burned out approximately fifteen seconds after you beamed down and we are relying on reserved battery power. Our orbit will decay within three hours, not long enough for Starfleet to send help. We'll burn up in the atmosphere long before Starfleet can get here." He paused. "Request permission to beam down, Captain."

"I don't want that Vulcan on this planet." Childress snapped, but there was a hint of fear in his tone. Jim's eyes widened fractionally as he registered the tense posture. Childress was scared.

"Permission granted." Jim's tone was challenging as he met the miner's gaze defiantly.

Moments later, his First Officer materialised next to him. Unwillingly, Childress took a step back as Spock turned his onyx gaze in his direction.

"Get him out of here before I call security." Childress breath hitched as he gave the order.

Spock stepped forward, mildly. "May I enquire as to the logic behind refusing to sell to us? A sale to us will mean that we will immediately beam up and our ship will leave as soon as we are able. No sale means that our ship will crash, requiring me to remain on this planet until Starfleet is able to send aid, burdening you with my presence for what I fear will be a considerable amount of time."

"Fine." Childress snapped, fearfully. "I'll get your crystals. Wait here."

He stormed out of his house, slamming the door behind him. Spock stood, his hands behind his back, as Bones gaped at him. Jim grinned.

"Spock, an excellent display of logic." Kirk told him, pleased.

"Thank you, Captain." Spock raised his eyebrow in an attempt at nonchalance, but the corner of his mouth quirked up, betraying his amusement.

* * *

**Admittedly, I used a loose interpretation of shopping, trading kind of works, right? Let me know what you think, lovely readers XD**


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends**

* * *

The mess hall was one of Jim's favourite places on board the Enterprise, for many reasons. Firstly, there was never a bad time to be in there. Whether it was during Alpha shift, when the rest of the crew gathered for meals or entertainment or during the Gamma shift at night when there would be scarcely anyone around, the mess hall always had a welcoming atmosphere.

Secondly, it was where the crew held most of their social gatherings. When Spock suggested chess, or Chekov wanted a game of poker, or Uhura wanted a karaoke night, the mess hall was always the location.

It was the first place Jim headed for once he'd showered and changed after his daily shift. It was pretty much guaranteed that he'd fine someone to sit with, whether it was one of his closest friends or a yeoman. He knew each and every single crewmember on board by name and took every opportunity to interact with everyone in the mess hall on a regular basis.

All of this contributed to Jim's appreciation for spending time there, but there was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

After a double shift which had almost completely worn him out, Jim took a sonic shower and made his way to the mess hall. To his delight, he found Spock, Uhura, Carol Marcus, Sulu and Chekov sitting at a table in the corner. Jim headed for a replicator and punched in his code, ordering his meal before heading over and dropping in the seat next to Spock.

"Hey." He greeted tiredly, picking up his fork. "What's up?"

"Yeh look tired, Jim. Double shift, or just lack o' sleep?" Scotty and Bones arrived, pulling up two extra chairs.

"Double shift." Jim mumbled, before taking a bite of his chicken. "How are things in Engineering, Scotty?"

Scotty chuckled, as Bones pushed a cup of coffee towards Jim with a quelling look that told him to drink it without argument. Jim mumbled his thanks and drained the cup in one gulp, seemingly not affected by its scalding temperature.

"Aye, ah cannae complain."

Jim nodded, sleepily. Bones shot him a look of frustration, laced with concern.

"Damnit Jim, when was the last time you slept?" His tone was biting, and it drew Spock's attention, who had been deep in conversation with Chekov and Uhura about xenolinguistics.

"About twenty hours ago." Jim shrugged. "I've gone longer without sleep; it was just a rough shift."

Spock shot him a disapproving look, but Sulu caught it and changed the subject before the Vulcan could begin lecturing Jim about taking care of himself. It would only escalate and Jim's mood was likely to turn irritable if Spock started nagging at him.

"Cards? We could play a game of poker."

Bones bit back a groan as Chekov's face lit up. "Poker? It is a wery good game. Did you know poker was inwented in Russia?" Everyone bit back a smile.

"A card game?" Spock asked, hesitantly, frowning at the deck of cards in Sulu's hand.

Jim's head snapped up from his tray. "You've never played poker? You'd be great at it. It's all about not letting other people get a read on your emotions, to not give away what cards you have."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Indeed? Perhaps you would be inclined to teach me how to play, Jim?"

"Pairs?" Jim suggested, and everyone split into twos instantly. Spock with Jim, Uhura with Scotty, Carol paired with Bones and Chekov with Sulu.

Jim quickly gave Spock a brief overview of the rules and hands of Texas Hold 'Em. Spock, of course, picked it up very quickly. He was, as Jim predicted, great at poker. He had no 'tell', and nobody was able to get a read on his emotions as he looked at the cards. Unfortunately, this meant they were focusing all of their attention on Jim, who was unable to offer Spock advice without giving something away.

The Vulcan quickly found a solution to this and entwined his free hand with Jim's. The telepathic connection that formed with the contact left Jim able to freely communicate whether Spock should call, raise or fold without having to open his mouth. It made them a formidable team, as this new advantage, which Bones insisted loudly was cheating, meant the others were playing blindly, having to rely on guessing which hands they might have.

Between Jim's natural talent for poker, and Spock's amazing poker face, they cleaned up the rest of the table. Bones didn't know when to quit, and ended up losing over fifty credits to Spock and Jim. He muttered furiously until Jim promised to buy him a bottle of bourbon with the winnings, and then the Doctor relaxed and even complimented Spock on his poker face.

The games dwindled and eventually everyone just started chatting among themselves. Jim kept his eyes focused on his glass of water, but in actually was watching all of his crew with a concealed smile. Everyone was so at ease, so relaxed around each other. This wasn't eight crew members that were forced to like each other because they were on a five year mission. This was eight friends, spending time together, radiating warmth and happiness and companionship.

This was the reason Jim liked the mess hall. It was a place for family.

* * *

**Please review, lovelies! :)**


	10. On Holiday

**Day Ten: On Holiday**

* * *

"Spock, a word?" Jim called, rising from his chair and pacing the bridge, his mouth turned up in an inviting smile. Obediently, Spock fell into step next to him.

"Yes, Jim?" He asked, instantly.

Jim frowned. "Why haven't you put yourself down for shore leave?"

"I do not see the point, Jim, as there are others who would be disappointed if they could not take leave. I, on the other hand, would prefer to remain on duty, as there is currently nothing I need to do on Earth. Under these circumstances, it is only logical I stay behind." He reasoned.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to Iowa with me. I'm going to visit my mom, and I'd like you to meet her."

Spock came to a stop, his eyes belaying his surprise. "You wish for me to meet your mother?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jim smiled, not seeing how it was such a big deal. "I mean, you're my First Officer and my boyfriend. She wants to meet you, and I agree with her. I think she'll love you."

Spock nodded, slowly. "Very well, Jim. I will rearrange the duty roster so that I may accompany you."

"Awesome." Jim grinned, clapping him on the back and returning to his seat. It was as affectionate as they ever were in public. Starfleet had been notified of their relationship and their spotless records and Spock's Vulcan heritage were the only thing that kept them being separated. Mainly because Jim implied they were intended bond mates. It wasn't technically a lie; they had discussed going to Vulcan to be bonded for some time. They just hadn't got round to it.

Spock returned to his station, silently, overwhelmed by Jim's offer. He knew it was a human tradition to meet the parents of a spouse, but Jim was silent about his upbringing and his mother, so Spock had never expected to meet her. That Jim obviously trusted him enough to bring him home was a big deal.

When the Enterprise finally docked, Kirk and Spock found their way to a shuttle that would take them to Iowa. Jim seemed extremely tense. Spock knew not to press the issue, knowing that Jim would tell him in his own time.

"My mother…" He spoke up eventually. "She'll love you, I promise. But Frank is a complete bastard, and he's probably going to belittle us both at any given opportunity. It's why I've waited so long to bring you here. I don't want him to ruin anything."

"Your stepfather cannot hope to come between us." Spock informed him. "I cannot imagine an individual so unpleasant that he would change how deeply I care about you, Jim."

Jim managed a weak smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Spock wanted to reach out and take his hand, but didn't, knowing that his mental shields wouldn't hold up against Jim's misery. He would never willingly invade Jim's thoughts without permission. Instead, he concerned himself with looking in to Frank's background on his PADD.

The shuttle dropped them at the Starfleet construction yard, and from there it was only a short ride away to Jim's farm. It was _homey_, Spock realised. There was no other word for it. The building looked warm and inviting. Jim threw his bag over his shoulder, squaring his shoulders and made for the front door. Spock followed him, only a half-step behind, pausing as Jim knocked.

"Hey mom." Jim smiled, gently, when she opened the door.

"Jim." She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug, which he returned, affectionately. Spock watched the exchange stoically, but inside, he softened, thinking of his own mother. "And who might this be?" Winona asked, beaming at Spock.

"Mom, this is my First Officer and uh, boyfriend, Spock." Jim introduced them, blushing and rubbing his head, awkwardly. "Spock, this is my mother, Winona Kirk."

Spock was taken aback when Winona made no attempt to shake his hand, and instead raised her hand in the traditional ta'al greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Spock. Oh, don't look so surprised. I was a member of Starfleet too, once."

Spock inclined his head, and raised his own hand. "It is an honour, Mrs Kirk."

"Winona." She corrected instantly, stepping back to let them inside. "The man who managed to calm down my son and finally make him behave himself can call me whatever they like." She grinned.

Jim groaned and Spock felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Thank you, Winona." He stepped through the door smoothly. "I appreciate your hospitality in letting us stay with you."

"Why did I even put myself through this?" Kirk muttered, following them.

They managed to avoid Frank until dinner time, who had spent his afternoon in front of the holoscreen. Jim had taken Spock all over the farm, showing him all of the places he and his brother Sam had spent time as children, usually hiding from Frank. At dinner, they were forced to return to the house and face Jim's stepfather.

"Jim! How surprising to see you. And you brought your latest, ah, _friend_ home!" Frank greeted, snidely. Spock stiffened at the words.

Jim smiled at him sweetly, but it was forced. "You must be losing your memory in your old age, Frank. I called last week to say I was coming and bringing my partner with me. Frank, this is my Commander Spock. Spock, this is Frank."

Frank held out his hand for Spock to shake, but Spock made no effort to take it, keeping his hands fixed firmly behind his back, glancing at Frank with disdain. Jim stifled a grin, and made no effort to explain Spock's behaviour.

"Oh, Frank! Spock's a Vulcan. He's a touch telepath, so they don't like physical contact with strangers." Winona entered the room, explaining hurriedly.

"Why didn't you say so?" Frank glowered at Jim, who shrugged, and settled himself down at the table and ignoring his stepfather.

"Mom, this looks amazing." He smiled at the spread on the table.

Winona smiled, abashedly. "Oh, it was no trouble. It's not often my son comes home to visit. Spock, I didn't want to assume, but most Vulcans are strict vegetarians, so I made Plomeek soup for you, but you're welcome to anything else too." She placed the bowl in front of him.

Spock was touched by her thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Winona." He replied softly, bowing his head.

"What's Plomeek soup?" Jim asked, curiously. He'd never heard of it before.

Spock dipped his spoon into the bowl. "It is a Vulcan soup with a very subtle flavour. Do you wish to try it?" At Jim's nod, he raised an eyebrow. "I suspect you will not like it." He held out the spoon for Jim to take it, but instead, Jim grinned and leaned forward, closing his mouth around the spoon that Spock was still holding. He immediately pulled a face.

"Ugh, that's awful!" Jim choked, reaching for his water. Winona laughed, and Spock's mouth twitched with amusement as he took a mouthful of the soup.

"It's wonderful." He smiled, softly. "My mother made it much the same way when I was a child. It always astounds me that humans can capture the subtle flavours."

Winona smiled, recognising the compliment, but then Frank ruined it all.

"Oh, that's right, you're a half-breed." He laughed. "I bet the stiffs back on Vulcan loved that. A half-Vulcan? It's unheard of, isn't it?"

Spock stiffened, his cheeks flushing a pale green colour. Beside him, Jim was shaking with rage. "On the contrary, it is quite heard of. I am quite well-known throughout New Vulcan for numerous reasons." Spock replied. "One of which includes my role in bringing the man responsible for the destruction of my planet and the murder of my mother to justice."

Frank flushed angrily, but he seemed to realise that baiting Spock would be futile, as he could not hope to win a battle of wit against the Vulcan, so he turned to his food sullenly, not uttering another word while Jim and Spock were at the table, which suited both of them down to the ground.

Later, in their room, Jim turned to his lover. "Thank you." He said, sincerely. "I've never been able to answer Frank back without upsetting my mom, but you were amazing." He grinned, reaching out with his two fingers. Spock copied the motion, touching his fingers to Jim's in a Vulcan kiss.

"I did not appreciate the insinuations he made about your character earlier in the evening." Spock admitted. "To insult my heritage and by proxy my mother was, as you say, the final straw."

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock, resting his head against his lover's chest. "I'll have to bring you home with me more often." He teased.

"If that is your wish, _ashayam_." Spock told him, softly, and allowed himself to be tugged in for another, this time very human, kiss.

* * *

**Please review! XD**


	11. Drunk

**Day Eleven: Drunk**

* * *

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We're experiencing some difficulty with our transporter, but repairs are currently underway. Lieutenant Commander Scott has advised me that we can expect to beam down tomorrow afternoon at the very latest. We'll keep you informed if that's likely to change. Kirk out."

Scotty frowned at him "But Cap'n, ah can have the transporter ready in a couple o' hours at the very most. It's only a wee problem with the circuits…"

Jim grinned at him. "I know that, Scotty, but Starfleet doesn't." He shrugged. "We've just finished peace talks with the Klingon Empire, which was exhausting, and now we have to report five years' worth of findings to Starfleet. I figured we could all use a little break in that time. So I'm organising a party in the mess hall for tonight. You can start the repairs tomorrow morning."

He rose to his feet with a stretch. "Scotty, have as many security officers as possible meet me in the mess hall, we're going to clear the tables. You have the conn. Mr Spock, would you care to accompany me?"

He waited for Spock to approach him before they walked into the turbo lift together. "You're not planning on filing a report on this, are you?"

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched. "Indeed not, Captain, especially as you have not broken any regulations. Scotty had not informed you of the length of time required to fix the transporter when you hailed Starfleet, so you made an educated guess."

Jim eyed him suspiciously. "That's your way of saying you agree with my idea for a party. Surely there's nothing logical about getting the crew together to get drunk?" He teased.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "On the contrary, Jim, crew morale is extremely low due to exhaustion. I believe a recreation period would be entirely beneficial before we must submit our reports."

"Uh-huh. And of course you'll be attending this evening." Jim stated casually.

Spock inclined his head. "I fear someone will need to moderate the crew. As the only crew member not affected by a drop in morale, it would make sense for me to oversee the night's proceedings."

"No." Jim said firmly. "Nobody is going to relax with one of their superior officers looming. You're not on duty tonight, I am, and so I'll oversee the party, while participating." He grinned.

Spock's expression didn't change, but Jim could sense his air of amusement. "Very well, Jim. I trust you will not drink to excess this evening?" He asked, his tone hesitant. "While I'm sure Dr McCoy has enough of his beads and rattles to amend a hangover, I do not wish to spend our last night on board together with one of us severely intoxicated."

Jim smiled and inclined his head. "I won't drink too much, Spock, I promise."

They entered the mess hall, where they found what had to be the entire security department waiting for orders. Jim immediately clued them in to that evening's plans, and found they were ready to get to work immediately.

It didn't take them long to clear away the tables, stacking them in a space at the back of the mess hall. The chairs outlined the room, giving people somewhere to sit if they tired of standing. The replicators would provide any desired refreshments, so Jim began working on a music playlist to be broadcast directly into the mess hall, whereas Spock and Scotty, who had handed command over to Sulu, began working on some flashing lights. Jim even set Chekov to Sickbay to inform Bones of the plans, scared to face the Doctor's wrath when he realised the extra work he would have in the morning.

When evening came, everyone changed out of their regulation uniforms, wearing civilian clothes, and it made a significant difference to their personalities. As soon as Jim changed into his jeans and a tight black t-shirt, he could feel the crew change their attitudes towards him slightly. This was Jim, as opposed to their Captain.

"Spock! What'll you have to drink?" Jim grinned, typing his code into the replicator and getting himself a glass of Jack.

Spock considered. "Just a glass of water, I think, Jim."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Really? C'mon Spock, it's a _party_. You can't drink water! Get something unusual, go a little wild."

"In that case, I will have a chocolate milkshake, thank you." He relented.

Blinking, Jim programmed Spock's request into the replicator. "Not exactly what I meant, but I'll take what I can get." He muttered. The twitch at the corner of Spock's mouth was the only sign that the Vulcan heard his response.

Handing Spock his drink, Jim's eyes widened slightly as he saw Bones heading his way. Also spotting the approaching Doctor, Spock quickly excused himself under the pretext of spotting Uhura. Jim forced a grin. "Bones!" He clapped his friend on the back, who was staring after Spock in shock.

"Well, I _was_ coming over to demand what the hell you were playing at. Hangover hypos aren't unlimited, damnit, but then I think I just saw Spock with a _milkshake_." Bones laughed. "I must be working too hard. Get me a mint julep, will you Jim?"

Obediently, Jim did as he was asked, immensely grateful that Bones wasn't going to stab him with a hypo for his party idea.

"You're not wrong; I just got him a chocolate milkshake from the replicator." Jim explained, befuddled.

Bones' eyes glinted. "Chocolate, huh? That should be interesting."

Before Jim could ask, the doctor changed the subject. With a drink in one hand, Bones was more relaxed and began chatting about his plans to spend time with Joanna when they docked. Jim smiled, pleased that Jocelyn had become more reasonable about McCoy seeing his daughter.

The night progressed well, and Jim mingled, dancing with and chatting to most of the crew, including people who he knew by name, but very little about. He told them he wanted to be an approachable Captain, who maintained a good relationship with his crewmembers and that he hoped they would all sign on again as his crew if Starfleet agreed to send them another five year mission. Anyone he spoke to assured him that they'd been privileged to work under him, and would sign on again immediately if this was the case.

Jim drank as he made his way around the room, only realising exactly how much he'd had when his fingers fumbled as he tried to type in the replicator code. His eyes widened, fearfully. He'd promised Spock that he wouldn't spend their last night together intoxicated.

Bones. He needed to find Bones, who was sure to have a hypo on him for any crewmember who got a little out of hand when they were drunk; something that would instantly sober them up. He needed to find Bones, while avoiding Spock.

A hand laid on his shoulder instantly dispelled his plans, recognising Spock's hotter than human temperature. Intent on apologising immediately, knowing his lover would be furious, Jim turned around.

"Jim!" Spock's voice was just a little louder than usual and Jim stared at him, recognising the content look on his face.

"Spock, are you _drunk_? What have you been drinking?"

Spock smiled at him. Actually smiled. "Milkshake, Jim." He announced. "Chocolate works as an … intoxicant to Vulcans." He suddenly looked sheepish. "I apologise. I made you promise not to drink too much, and then I fear I overestimated my own limits."

Jim laughed, his hand finding Spock's, not missing the shudder that went through the Vulcan's body as their skin touched. "I got a little distracted myself." He admitted. "I'm drunk, far more so than I intended to be." He glanced around the mess hall, seeing everyone enjoying themselves. "I think we're done here, shall we head to our quarters?"

"Indeed, that would be most acceptable, Jim." Spock suddenly groaned and Jim was terrified that drinking was having an adverse effect on the Vulcan.

"Spock? What is it?" He asked, urgently.

Shaking his head, Spock pulled an unusual face. "I fear I may need a hangover hypo from Dr McCoy in the morning. He will be insufferably pleased with himself for weeks."

The sound of Jim's laughter was all that could be heard as they left the mess hall.

* * *

**Please review! XD**


	12. Making Out

**Day Twelve: Making Out**

* * *

Spock had a reputation on board the Enterprise. If Jim was honest, he had the same reputation to anyone who knew him. The half-Vulcan was considered cold, distant and aloof. Almost everyone who'd ever met Spock felt he was unable to express any kind of emotion. Those who knew him well knew better. They knew that Spock felt more deeply, was capable of more raw emotion than most humans.

Nobody was aware of this more than Jim Kirk. As Spock's captain, best friend and lover, he constantly saw the Commander at his best and at his worst. He'd seen Spock cry when he'd lay dying from radiation poisoning. He'd pushed him to lose control when Jim had needed to take command of the Enterprise. All in all, Jim was aware that Spock could feel strong passion when he wanted to. He knew first-hand how acutely Spock felt emotion as a touch telepath, any time they touched Jim was acutely aware that he was projecting his thoughts and feelings towards the Vulcan. Jim was also one of the few who knew that Spock felt everything Jim did. Love, fear, friendship, desire.

It was evident in the way they worked. Spock's persistent use of logic on the bridge wasn't entirely for efficiency. It remained strong through situations of intense fear, for his own life and for the life of the crew. It was evident in the way he interacted with Uhura, Bones, Chekov. After their mutual break-up, Uhura and Spock had remained good friends, and Spock would do almost anything for her. Bones was the sort of person who enjoyed sarcastic wit, and Spock saw to it that they would always feud, knowing that it was Dr McCoy's way of acknowledging their friendship. Jim knew all of this, because he knew Spock.

But it was the most obvious by the way he interacted with Jim. Off duty of course. On the bridge, Spock was the epitome of professionalism, maintaining a professional courtesy, referring to Jim only as 'Captain', and balancing his duties as First Officer with his duties as the Enterprise Science Officer. Off-duty it was a different matter. As soon as the door to one of their quarters slid closed, Spock would stop being Jim's subordinate and start being his lover.

"God, I'm exhausted." Jim complained, as they entered his quarters. "You'd think diplomatic missions would be less annoying the more we do. I hate that dress uniform."

"And yet, Jim, you are excellent at mediating when it's required." Spock told him softly, watching as Jim shed the yellow command shirt, just standing in his tight black t-shirt. "Perhaps we should retire for the evening." He gestured to the bed.

Jim turned to face Spock was a smile on his face. "That's an excellent idea, Mr Spock." He teased lightly, closing the distance between them, his hand reaching out, two fingers outstretched. Whenever he wanted to kiss Spock, he always started with a Vulcan kiss, loving how it always made Spock's face light up as he returned the gesture with his own two pale, slender fingers.

Jim brushed the pads of his fingers along Spock's lightly, giving the Vulcan part of Spock a few moments to savour the sensation, before he catered to the human side of him, pressing their lips together firmly. Spock took a few moments to react, as if almost cataloguing the way Jim's lips felt against his own, but he soon responded, his own lips moving in sync with his lovers.

Feeling Spock sigh in happiness against his lips, Jim took the opportunity to slowly drag his tongue along Spock's lower lip, seeking entrance. Spock's lips parted obediently and their tongues entwined hotly. Letting out a quiet groan, Jim's hand came up to cup the back of Spock's head, crushing their mouths together as he licked against Spock's pliant tongue. When they broke away for air, both of them were panting and bright-eyed, with flushed cheeks and swollen, kiss-bitten lips.

"Bed, _ashaya_?" Spock asked quietly, gracing Jim with a small but genuine smile.

Jim nodded, a grin of his own playing on his lips. "Your best idea yet, Mr Spock." He laughed as he tugged Spock to his bed.

* * *

**Please review! XD**


End file.
